There's Always Next Year
by Pea-W-Pea
Summary: Rival CheerioKlaine! AU. Its the day of nationals and Blaine Anderson head of the Dalton cheer squad is on top form. Kurt Hummel who leads the McKinley Cheerio's is completely captured by Blaine until a bust up causes more bends and stretches than either of them would have bargained for...


_**Howdy guys we are back for a sexy little one shot, our story "Something Unlikely"**_ **_has recently gotten some great reviews and exposure so we decided to write again :) Enjoy 3 _**

***WARNINGS* Sex, Blowjobs**

* * *

Kurt Hummel sat on the bleachers in the large sports hall of McKinley, right at the back, watching Dalton's Cheerio's perform their routine. It was safe to say that whilst Kurt loved being head Cheerio for McKinley, Dalton's uniforms were more tailored and sharp, especially on his ultimate rival, Blaine Anderson. The uniforms weren't what mattered though, it was about the precision of the routines, the daring yet thoroughly practised movements and the team work. Kurt licked his lips subconsciously as he watched the gel headed Cheerio move around, clearly the lead as he took on his role so well, not that Kurt would ever admit that to anybody. His eyes followed the man around, not caring about much else going on as he admired the way Blaine's Cheerio pants left little to the imagination, clinging tightly in all of the right places to show off his toned, defined figure and perky round little ass. Oh what an ass that was, sometimes it was literally all Kurt could think about, what it would look like under the clothing, if he too had to wear a thong like Kurt did. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Kurt stopped thinking about what he would do to said ass, and focused on the team's routine again.

As the routine came to an end and Blaine landed for the final time the crowd went crazy. Blaine ran off with his Dalton brothers as they all high fived one another and hugged celebrating. Blaine's eyes couldn't help but wander to the brunette boy from McKinley he had seen around. McKinley were Dalton's biggest rivals and he instantly felt anger towards the boy, but his teenage brain thought through that and kept screaming at him that he was the hottest guy ever.

The speakers in the sports hall announced that there would be a thirty minute break before the next team will perform, which of course was Kurt's team. Standing up, Kurt straightened his uniform out so it wouldn't crease and made his way down the stairs with Santana, only half listening to what she had to say as he mind instantly wondered where Blaine had gone to. It was certainly time for one of their energy shakes, Kurt wasn't particularly fond of them but knew he needed to keep his strength up. As he approached the small section where the food and drinks were being served, Santana announced she was going to go and find Brittany, leaving Kurt alone as he walked up to the milkshake maker, provided by Coach Sue of course, who else. That's when he spotted him again, laughing and talking to a tall black guy with short hair. Ignoring the surge of jealously that ran through him, Kurt turned his back to them and started emptying some powder into the blender.

Blaine laughed as David made jokes about the girls in the competing teams and he chatted with his friends from Dalton "We got this in the bag Blainers" David grinned as he and Blaine approached the snack table. Blaine's pulse raced slightly as he saw the boy from earlier, he had found out from Wes he was called Kurt Hummel, standing by the blender. He rolled his eyes at David and smirked "Of course we will, and it's because I'm the lead" he teased and David pushed his shoulder playfully. Blaine however was not prepared for the sudden push and stumbled on his feet his hand hitting the pulse button on the blender that Kurt was stood in front of causing the bright pink liquid inside to whip up and drench the brunette boy.

Kurt stood there, flabbergasted and body tensing at the sudden explosion of his protein shake covering him and his uniform. "Oh my god!" Kurt yelped, bouncing from one foot to the other quickly and trying to flick the substance off him, which was only making it worse. Standing still once more Kurt turned to find that the person who had done this was none other than sexy ass Blaine Anderson. "You idiot!" He shouted, not caring that majority of the people there were now watching the events unfolding, "Look what you did! My uniform is completely ruined, this will never dry out I'm time..." he started to ramble before remembering he was angry, "Explain yourself!" he demanded, pointing a finger in Blaine's face.

Blaine stood in shock but immediately went on the defensive as Kurt shouted at him "It was an accident!" he shouted back as he crossed his arms across his chest angrily "And don't call me an idiot sweetheart, if anything I did you a favour by ruining those hideous uniforms" he said trying to ignore the way that Kurt's voice and manner turned him on slightly but he held his ground and glared at the boy.

Kurt grit his teeth, placing his hands on his hips and pulling his best bitch face, one that made his father weep sometimes, "Okay listen jackass, I am not your sweetheart and secondly our uniforms may not be the nicest but at least have some respect. You don't go around ruining your rivals uniforms!" he was slightly breathless, a light pink tinting his cheeks as he got more and more flustered with the man, "Ugh! You know what? You may be a pretty face but your attitude sucks." Kurt admitted before storming off towards the bathroom, or somewhere he could clean himself up and sort this mess out.

Blaine stood confused as at the "pretty face" comment but shook it off as he stormed after Kurt pushing into the small room after Kurt as the taller boy stood at the sink scrubbing furiously at the stains on his uniform. "No you listen, it was an accident, you didn't even give me a chance to apologise before you started calling me names and screeching, but I warn you I can give as good as I get" he said and wet a paper towel before pushing Kurt's hands away as he invaded his personal space ignoring the way the gorgeous boy smelt so intoxicating as he examined the stain.

"Oh I'm sure you can... But I don't have time for those silly games." Kurt snapped, trying but failing to stop Blaine from dabbing the stains off the best he could. Letting his arms hang limp by his sides again, Kurt stood there, trying not to get distracted by the length of Blaine's eyelashes or the way he stuck his tongue out a little in concentration, "Everything is ruined! How am I supposed to perform in this? Coach is gonna kill me.." Kurt turned away from Blaine sharply, moving over to the sink again to look in the mirror, it was worth than he thought. "Can you just... turn away? I need to clean this properly and the only way I can do that is to take it off..." Kurt blushed a little, although he had his back to Blaine he knew the boy could see their reflections.

"Stop being so dramatic" Blaine rolled his eyes but obeyed and turned on his heel as Kurt stripped his shirt. He could see Kurt's side profile in the mirror dotted along the wall and he felt his face heat up "Its only the shirt, just rinse it through, when your moving no one will notice" he said and looked at the ceiling trying to control his teenage body as he thought of anything but the milky skin he had glimpsed and how badly he wanted to run his hands over it.

Kurt pulled the top over his head, feeling a little shiver run through him but his body soon warmed up when he felt Blaine's eyes on him. Somehow he knew Blaine could see him and for some reason, it didn't bother him like he thought it would, "Sure... Maybe you don't care that much and think I'm being dramatic or whatever," Kurt shrugged as he scrubbed the top in the sink with some hand wash, "But unlike some people, I care about my clothes. A lot okay?!"

Blaine gave up and turned towards the boy rolling his eyes "This is stupid, I can see you anyway, and clothes are clothes" he shrugged and leant against the sink watching Kurt as a burning need to touch him ran through him and before he could think he reached out and wiped some of the pink liquid off of Kurt's shoulder and sucked it off his finger.

Kurt felt all the blood in his body rush south, his cock getting embarrassingly hard at the dirty thoughts running through his mind. Flinching a little, Kurt frowned, "W-what are you doing? I need to clean this... so just, stop with... that." he gestured, his face definitely blushing now and spreading down his neck and the top half of his chest.

Blaine pulled his finger out of his mouth with a pop and smirked him slightly "Do what?" he said innocently and then leant forward and licked the rest of the drop from Kurt's shoulder only his tongue lightly touching the skin "You need to loosened up, all that stressing and screeching is going to give you grey hair" he said close to Kurt's ear before leaning back against the sink again.

Before Kurt could even think of a witty comeback, he took the step between them and crushed their lips together in a fiery kiss, demanding and dominating. It was his way of making the man shut up, and show him he wasn't some girly cheerio with no balls. Blaine's lips felt amazing against his own as he gripped his waist, clinging onto the material of his uniform shirt.

Blaine stumbled slightly and used one hand on the sink behind him to brace himself as the other came up and cupped Kurt's cheek as he pushed back into the kiss with force and fought for control. He nipped at the boys bottom lip a little harder than he would have and tilted his jaw up to deepen the kiss.

Kurt would of slapped him for biting his lip so hard, but it kind of turned him on, spurring the pair to kiss deeper and with more passion. Running his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip, Kurt smirked a little into it as Blaine met Kurt's tongue with his own. They french kissed for a moment, getting lost in their touches and feelings, eventually they broke away for air and Kurt licked his lips, not missing the way Blaine had leaned in for more. Placing his hands on Blaine's chest, and wow okay his heart was beating faster than Kurt's, he sighed and shook his head, "We should stop..."

"Or we could you know...not" Blaine mumbled as he leaned in again stealing kisses from Kurt every second or so. He put his hands over Kurt's on his chest and moved them to wrap around his neck instead and pulled him in closer by the waist "Tell me you want me to stop and I will" he smirked and nipped at Kurt's lips again.

Blaine grinned against Kurt's lips as he placed one hand over the top of the cubicle as he pushed his body against Kurt's "I;m so glad you didn't push me away" he smirked again as he pulled away from the kiss and moved his kisses along Kurt's jaw and down his neck.

Kurt couldn't help the breathy chuckle that escaped his lips, "How could I resist? That fucking mouth of yours..." his eyes rolled into the back of his head as he felt Blaine nip at his pulse point, not enough to leave a mark but enough for Kurt to be reminded of how hard he was now. "M-maybe you should use that mouth for better things..." he said, voice slightly deeper now as Blaine looked at him in the eye, pupils dark and blown wide, Kurt was sure his would be the same.

"Oh really?" he smiled against Kurt's skin and stood up straight looking Kurt deep in the eye as he reached between them and undid the knot on the string of Kurt's uniform before slipping a finger into the waistband. "How badly do you want it?" he whispered in Kurt's ear before running his tongue around the shell and biting the earlobe

Feeling brave and encouraged by his lust, Kurt grabbed one of Blaine's hands and forced it down his pants to palm over his cock, "What do you think?" he whispered, doing the exact same thing to Blaine's ear that he had just done to him.

Blaine moaned loudly and gripped the hard length as he growled low in his throat "Is this all for me?" he chuckled and used his free hand to pull Kurt into another dirty kiss before he broke away and kissed a trail of hot wet kisses down Kurt's chest. He whined slightly as he dropped to his knees and his own pants pulled tight over his own hard cock.

Kurt looked down at Blaine, resting his hands against the cubicle door, "Of course it's for you... I've been like this since I saw you doing your little routine out there.." he admitted, mouth falling open as Blaine started to suck on the head of his cock through his thong, the pre cum already showing through the red material

Blaine looked up at Kurt through his eyelashes as he teased his tongue against the head of Kurt's cock through the material. "I was watching you too" he grinned and then pulled the thong aside as Kurt's cock sprung free smearing pre cum against Blaine's cheek.

"Stop teasing...You owe me for spilling that shake all over me..." Kurt groaned high in his throat, almost like a cut off whine. Unable to resist, Kurt grabbed Blaine by the back of his head, ignoring the gel that got on his fingers and used his free hand to push his thong all the way down to his knees, his cock springing free. "Now... show me how sorry you are."

Without warning Blaine sunk his mouth down over Kurt's cock and bobbed his head quickly as he nudged Kurt's legs apart and ran his hands up the inside of his thighs. He smirked as Kurt moaned loudly above him and he took a chance and let his hand slip between Kurt's legs past his balls and circled his hole.

Kurt felt so close to cumming, wanted to cum in his mouth and make him swallow it all. "Jesus... Blaine I'm not going to last if you keep doing that..." he said after a couple of minutes of Blaine giving him amazing head. "Please..." he pleaded as he sucked on one of his own fingers, nudging Blaine's hand out the way to push it deep inside his own ass, gasping as he felt his sphincter contract around the digit.

Blaine pulled off of Kurt's cock with a pop and moaned into his thigh as he watched the finger move inside Kurt "Want me to fuck you?" he said and bit the skin where Kurt's hip met his groin. He stood on shaky legs and undid his own trousers pushing them down.

"Yes, I need you so badly... want to feel you inside me!" Kurt's voice got higher and he was a bit breathless as he inserted another finger alongside the first one. The fact that Blaine had made a mark on his pale skin turned him on even more, he watched hungrily as Blaine pushed his trousers down, and yes turns out he did wear a thong like Kurt did. Stretching himself out, Kurt turned around with his ass sticking out, purposely making sure Blaine could see what his hand was doing.

Blaine whined and felt his cock twitch as he reached down and pulled the globes of Kurt's ass open to get a better view. He pulled his cock free of his thong and stroked it slightly before he discarded his hoody and reached into the pocket to retrieve a condom from his wallet. "Add on more for me baby, make sure you are nice and open" he said as he nipped at Kurt's neck ripping the packet open.

Kurt's moans bounced off the cubicle, his head thrown forwards as he stood with his legs further apart, three fingers now inside of him and filling him so much but not enough. "Blaine... I need you, want to feel that big cock filling me up." He looked over his shoulders, eyes blown and cheeks flushed as he took his fingers out, jiggling his ass a little as he grabbed his two soft ass cheeks and pulled them further apart, revealing his round pink little pucker unashamedly, "Fuck me."

Blaine wasted no time in plastering his chest to Kurt's back. He gripped his now protected cock in his hand thankful he always carried lubed condoms and ran the head around Kurt's puffy hole. "I knew you could lighten up, all you need is a nice hard fuck" he smirked as he sucked at Kurt's neck and thrust into Kurt in one long hard push.

As he felt the girth and length of Blaine's cock push inside him quickly, Kurt felt his eyes water and his hands gripped the top of the cubicle door. "God, so big..." he whined, pushing his ass back greedily as his ass rest against Blaine's hips. Tilting his head to one side, Kurt reached behind and wrapped one arm around the back of Blaine's head as his neck was kissed, it was something that really turned Kurt on and it was almost like Blaine knew what he was doing to him.

Blaine gave Kurt a few seconds to adjust before he set up a quick rhythm pushing inside Kurt. He whined into Kurt's neck and reached down and wrapped his hand around Kurt's thigh hard enough to leave bruises and lifted it up stretching Kurt wider "You're so tight and perfect" he moaned and sucked a dark mark into Kurt's neck as he grabbed Kurt's hip with his free hand.

The pace was now relentless and harsh, skin slapping against skin and deep throaty moans mixing in with high pitched whines. Kurt squeezed his eyes shut, having never felt so full and perfect in all his life, "Yes... fuck me! Harder... harder." Kurt pushed his ass back the best he could each time Blaine would thrust forward forcefully, he couldn't get enough. "BLAINE!" he shouted out as he found his prostate, the thick head of the man's cock brushing against it, nudging it and making Kurt gasp every time.

Blaine put his hand over Kurt's mouth and pulled out quickly as he flipped Kurt round to face him "You have to be quiet" he hissed through his teeth as he let go of Kurt's mouth and then lifted him again. He wrapped Kurt's long legs around his waist and quickly guided his cock back into him. "Hold on baby" he smirked and put Kurt's hands over the top of the cubicle as he fucked him as hard as he could and kissed him.

Kurt wanted to bitch about the annoying pet name, but couldn't as he was fucked into oblivion. Crossing his ankles behind Blaine's back, Kurt held onto the sides of the cubicle, kissing back ferociously and needy. It wasn't going to take very long for Kurt to cum like this, his cock hard and leaving a pool of pre cum on his stomach and Blaine's, he held on tightly like he'd been told, wishing this bliss never had to end.

Blaine planted his feet as he thrust up hard and fucked his tongue into Kurt's mouth in time with his cock. He pulled away gasping for breathe "You gonna cum?" he smirked "Cum all over yourself and go out there knowing it was me who made you feel like this, who fucked you so hard" he growled as he braced one hand on the wall beside him and the other wrapping tightly around Kurt's cock.

No longer caring who would hear them, Kurt cried out in pleasure, his head thrown back and he closed his eyes and came all over Blaine's hand and shot between their bodies, "Shit... oh fuck..." he didn't usually swear, but it was the heat of the moment. His ass clenched around Blaine's cock, eyes opening as he watched the man's pure raw emotions play out, their eyes met and that's when he knew Blaine was going to cum.

"Shit" Blaine hissed as he came hard into the condom feeling Kurt's walls flutter around him as he thrust through it and pulled out. He removed the condom as he placed Kurt's legs on the ground. After wrapping the condom in tissue before his legs gave out and he slumped against Kurt and the door grinning.

"Ugh get off me... you're all sweaty and I'm covered in cum." Kurt tried to brush the whole thing off with his bitchy voice. His breaths were heavy, ghosting down Blaine's neck as one hand rest lightly on Blaine's chest and the other still held onto the side of the cubicle, gripping less harshly now.

"Stop it, stop being a bitch" Blaine said and swatted Kurt's bare ass playfully before he puled away and started to redress "We both know you enjoyed that as much as I did" he smirked as he used handed Kurt a handful of tissue to clean up with.

Kurt couldn't help the giddy grin that crept upon his face as he took the tissues to clean himself, the movements made him wince a little. Crap, he was going to be so sore tomorrow if this was how he felt now. Flushing the soiled tissues down the toilet, Kurt gathered his trousers and thong and put them on again before unlocking the door.

Blaine followed Kurt out and washed his hands in one of the sinks before splashing water on his face and neck. He turned to see Kurt tweaking his hair in the mirror as he dabbed at his wet face "Soooo..." he said a little awkward.

"I should get going..." Kurt mumbled, thankful his top was now mostly dry as he pulled it on, straightening it out. "Thanks though, even if you did ruin my uniform, you know what they say... When one door closes another one opens..." he palmed over Blaine's soft clothed cock and gave it a gentle squeeze before strutting out of the room.

Blaine whined and watched Kurt go before he followed shortly after and joined his own group of friends as they entered the hall for McKinley's performance. Blaine sat down beside David as he eyed Kurt through the crowd "So did you show that McKinley guy who was boss" David said as he cast a critical eye over the team as they assembled. "You could say that" Blaine smirked as he watched Kurt.

Santana didn't miss a trick, she knew Hummel's 'freshly fucked' face and she knew she would have to ask for the juicy details after the performance. Kurt was sure Blaine had torn him in two, he was very clever and convincing as he walked properly, even if it was awkward due to the throbbing ache in his ass. McKinley Cheerio's began their routine, Kurt's eyes occasionally spotting Blaine's in the crowd.

With a sly wink towards Kurt Blaine pulled out a piece of paper from his gym bag at his feet and jotted his phone number down on it. He excused himself from his friends and walked towards the opposite side of the gym and located the gym bag he had saw Kurt with earlier in the day and placed the number in a small pocket before returning to his seat knowing Kurt's eyes were on him the whole time.

If Kurt thought he was distracted before it was nothing compared to how he felt as he watched Blaine put a piece of paper in his bag and sit back down, coyly and a rather smug expression on his beautiful face. The routine finished a minute later and as Kurt took his final step, he wobbled a little, a pain shooting up his ass and quickly setting him off track. Luckily he managed to get his balance back but it was too late, he'd screwed up. It was worth it though, for the cheers and applause as he stood in his finish position, for the way Blaine sent him flirtatious looks, and yes most importantly it was worth it for the way his ass and the marks on his body would remind him of the most fabulous lunch break of all time. Who cares about the competition? …there's always next year.

* * *

_**Thank you for reading guys, reviews are amazing **_

_**Rhian & Harriet**_


End file.
